Pyromancy
by Twilightwubber
Summary: Artemisia Catarina Cullen is the daughter of Marcus and Didyme, after she met Carlisle, he gave her a new perspective on life. Now she resides with the Cullens as a full time member and meets love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Feels good to be in Forks again." Esme smiled. It's been years since we lived here and she was right; it

was nice to be back.

"Hey Artemisia, I bet you can't climb that tree faster than me." Emmett said.

"Oh you're on, you child."

"I'm not a child, hymen."

"Why the hell do you insist on calling me that?" For the past couple of months he's called me hymen, but it

didn't truly bother me like it should have.

"Because you're a redhead and you are a virgin." He duhhed me.

"One, two, three." We climbed to the top of the tree and I won.

"I won!" Emmett shouted at me.

"Not even. I clearly won!" Edward walked outside.

"Who won?" We demanded, glaring at him.

"I'm not sure." The next thing I knew, I was falling. Fast.

"Help yourself." Edward said. Any other time I could use my powers, but I didn't want to hurt Emmett.

"I can't I don't want to kill him." I said. Emmett was falling too because the branch broke. I managed to

land on my feet without my powers, but Emmett fell on me and knocked my to the ground.

"Emmett!" I groaned. A sharp pain went through me.

"I always come out on top." I rolled my eyes, he is just a kid in a man's body.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital and see what's messed up this time." Emmett rolled off of me and Edward

picked me up.

* * *

"Catarina?" The nurse asked. Edward picked me up and sat me down in the examining room.

"Why did you use your middle name?" He asked me.

"Because I hate hearing people slaughter Artemisia." I rolled my eyes. It is not that hard to pronounce, but

they still find a way to mess it up.

* * *

"How long is this going to take?" I whined.

"Not much longer, the doctor is about to walk down the hallway and tell you what is wrong." Edward

played with my hair. We both had a peculiar shade of red hair so I guess it was easy for him to pass as my

brother.

"Yeah, except my hair has a more orange tone and yours is more pink." I murmured.

"Catarina. I have some surprising news." The doctor said.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Your fall lead to you tearing a nerve and it caused you to develop PGAD. I can prescribe pills to control

the sensations, but it has side effects." He said.

"Go on."

"Like loss of periods, loss of fertility."

"Good for me. I'm still a virgin and I'm single so there is nothing for me to care about." I murmured.

"Okay, cool. I'll write you a prescription." He disappeared.

"He's going to try to give you his number." Edward said.

"Oh god why?" I laughed.

"We've been in town for less than twenty four hours and you're already up to no good?" Carlisle asked on

the way out of the door of the hospital.

"Shit happens." I laughed. Edward took me to the pharmacy to drop off my meds.

"It's going to be a great four years." He laughed, it was odd seeing him laugh normally, but I usually was

able to crank one out of him when no one else could and that gave me a sense of pride.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not too late to come to school with us." Jasper stroked my shoulder. He, Rose, and Emmett were freshman as well. Edward and Alice got to stay behind and do nothing for an entire year. Lucky asses.

"No, I researched this school for years. I gotta test it out." I smiled.

"Have fun, baby sis." Emmett said. Which was funny considering I was the oldest.

"I'll see you guys later. Have fun." I put on my helmet and rode my motorcycle. From Forks to

Seattle wasn't that bad of a commute, but the vibrations caused me to have to take an extra dose of my medicine, PGAD sucks, and it doesn't help that my brother finds it hilarious to set my phone to vibrate. Apparently he thinks it's funny to watch me spaz out.

* * *

When finally arrived to school, I was amazed to see that it looked cooler in person.

"Hey, is that your bike?" Some beautiful brunette said. He waist length, jet black hair was beautiful as the breeze blew it around. I have the weirdest thing for hair.

"Yeah. Hi, my name is Catarina." I smiled.

"I'm Leah. You're so gorgeous." She blurted out.

"I could say the same thing about you."

"You think so? Thank you."

"Yes." The bell rung and I hopped off my bike.

"Time to go to homeroom. What's your last name?"

"Cullen."

"Ooh, we'll have the same homeroom. Can I call you CiCi?"

"Yep. So... are we like friends now?"

"Yes." She smiled. She held the hand that wasn't holding my helmet and I readjusted my bag on my shoulder. She seems like a really sweet girl.

* * *

Homeroom was boring; all that the teacher did was hand out schedules and blabber for about twenty minutes before the bell ran to dismiss us from this hellhole. If it wasn't for Leah, I might have gone crazy. We compared our schedules and discovered that we had five classes together. That meant that I only had two classes without her; fourth and seventh period. Fourth period was tolerable without her, and I dreaded that seventh period was approaching so quickly. I almost ran into her arms in fifth period.

"CiCi!" she seemed a little surprised by my affection.

"Usually I'm not touchy, but something about you makes me okay with it." I smiled to her.

"Good." She playfully hit my arm. The class was actually stimulating, considering the fact that it was the first day. After the teacher introduced himself, Mr. Banto, we were given the rest of the period to play around. Leah's vocals are actually nice and strong, and at that point I realized I'm going to miss her. She's already a grade level above me, she's going to leave me senior year to fend for my self. Why was I already so attached to someone I just met?

* * *

"Where do you sit during lunch?" I asked after we got our trays of food; they have food carts everywhere. I could literally go these nine months without eating the same thing twice.

"Usually with my friends, but we all kinda split ways. They stayed on the reservation, but Embry and I came here." she plopped down on the bench and poked some guy with the eraser end of her pencil, "Hey, I brought a friend. She's super cool." I stifled my laughter and sat down next to her.

"Hi." He didn't even bother to look up from his drawing.

"Well thanks for the warm welcome." I said. He opened up his mouth like he was about to say

something, and then he looked at my face.

"You're beautiful." He said. Second time today, but I didn't even request it.

"Thanks." I took a bite of my chili cheese fries. I have to admit that he was pretty attractive too; his hair was to his chin and in beautiful waves.

"Why weren't you in homeroom today?" Leah poked him again. He snapped his head up from drawing.

"Mind your business."

"I was trying to be polite, jerk. It's the only class that we all have together." she threw a fry at him.

"I'll see you there tomorrow, God." he sighed. Leah returned her attention back to me, seeing that talking to him was getting her nowhere.

"CiCi, after school some of my friends are going to the beach. Do you want to join?" She asked.

"Yes, sure. Are you going?" I asked Embry.

"If I can get a ride I guess I'll go." He had turned the page and was drawing another picture. How quickly does this guy draw? Or did he give up on the last one and continue on?

"I can pick you up." I said.

"We're planning on meeting up at 4:30. My mom is taking me."

"Cool. Good to know that I'm going." He was a jerk for no good reason.

"What are you drawing?" Leah asked. He looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Can you show us?" She asked and he blushed.

"No." He said defiantly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Mind your business, newbie." He threw a glare at me that made me laugh.

"What ever." After the school day was done, I gave Embry a lift.

"Why do you carry an extra helmet?"

"Just in case I have to give strangers a ride home." I winked. I fired up the engine and he got on behind me, "hold on tight." I laughed and he did. I liked the way his body felt against mine. I wished the ride was longer so that I could have more of him to myself.

"CiCi! You made it!" Leah bolted and hugged me.

"Yeah. You told me to come." I shrugged.

"I know, but I didn't expect for you to actually do it. Come so you can meet my friends." There was a boy with hair to his midback, he had a cute face, like a baby. There was a girl with long eyelashes and waist length hair, she was pretty in a way that I couldn't describe. The were two guys with shoulder length hair and one was wearing glasses, and a guy with short hair.

"Guys, this is my friend CiCi. Cici, this is Sam. That's Kim. That's Jacob. That's my runt of a brother, Seth. That's Quil." I waved to them and said hi.

"CiCi? Is that short for something?" Jacob asked. His hair was just glorious.

"Catarina." I smiled. I wanted to play in his hair so badly.

"Can I call you Cat?" he asked.

"Sure." he reached for a handshake, but I pulled him in for a hug. During the hug, I stroked his hair and it was amazing as I thought it was going to be. When we pulled apart, he was blushing like crazy.

"Kim, right?" I stepped aside.

"Yep. Leah's being nice. I'm a loner and I just so happen to be her neighbor." she seemed like a shy girl.

"They're still with you, so obviously you're their friend." I hugged her. She had nice hair too.

"Quil, right?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." I hugged him, too bad his hair is shoulder length, I couldn't cop a feel with his hair.

"Hey Sam." I bumped elbows with him.

"Did we just bump elbows?" he laughed.

"Yes we did." I giggled.

"I'm so confused."

"Don't over think it." I laughed, "Last, but not least. Seth." I walked to him.

"Hey Cat. Is that your real hair?" he asked. Was he a hair fan too?

"Yes. Color and curls grow out of my scalp."

"Can I feel?" he asked.

"Only if I can feel yours." we reached at the same time. His hair was silky and medium in thickness. Our moment was broken by Leah.

"Is anyone getting in the water?" Leah shouted.

"Yeah. Hold on." I sighed. Everyone was in their swimsuit except Embry and me.

"Do you have a swimsuit?" Quil asked.

"Yeah. Hold this." I pulled my shirt off and kicked out my shoes and pants.

"Dayum. How did you fit all that ass in your jeans?" Leah laughed and everyone looked.

"The real question is how did you fit your boobs in your shirt?"

"We're like the same size, shut up." she blushed.

"32D?" I asked.

"Yas." she high fived me.

"Cat. Come here." Seth said.

"Kay. Bye." I left Leah and walked to Seth. Halfway I stopped.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hold your arms out." I said. He did, although he was a bit confused. Again, everyone was watching. I did a cartwheel and five back handsprings and landed on his outstretched arms bridal style. He almost dropped me.

"Did you almost drop me?" I looked up at him.

"Maybe, I wasn't ready for that." he laughed and carried me into the ocean. At chest level (five feet) he suddenly picked me up and threw me. I landed with a giant splash in the water. I suddenly bobbed up.

"Seth!" I yelled. He laughed, so I fisted his hair and pulled him underwater with me. I pulled him deeper in so were were 20 feet away from the shore. I let him up.

"So not fair."

"Neither was tossing me." I didn't realize how close our faces were until we kissed. He had way too much passion in his kiss and it might have been the best kiss I've ever had. When he pulled away, my lips tingled a bit. It was one of those face breaking kinds of kisses and I loved it, but I don't even like him like that.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what overcame me." he said. I held his hands.

"It's okay."

"No. I don't like you like that. I'm sorry, but I don't."

"Same here, but you're a really good kisser." I smiled. He blushed.

"Same to you. My lips tingle. Damn they saw." I turned around and saw Embry, Quil, and Jacob looking at us.

"Time for me to go anyways." I sighed and started to make my way to the shore.

"Before you go. Can I kiss you again?" he asked.

"How about as long as we're both single, we'll be kissing buddies?" I asked.

"I love it." he leaned in.

"No. Kiss me underwater." I giggled. He blushed, but he met me underwater and kissed me. It felt great. After a minute, he went back up for air.

"How do you hold your breath?"

"Practice. Now I must go and take Embry home." he walked me to the shore and I eavesdropped on the trio's conversation.

"You just let him kiss your girl?" Jacob asked.

"She's not my girl." Embry defended.

"I saw the way you look at her. You like her." Quil pestered.

"Shut up. I'm going home now."

I changed into my clothes.

"Hey CiCi." Leah snuck up on me.

"You scared the shit out of me." I laughed.

"It was great having you here. I will see you tomorrow." she hugged me and got my hoodie wet. Embry came over.

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yes ma'am." I drove him home.

"Can I come in for a second so that I can get my backpack?" I asked.

"My mom is home now, I can bring it to you."

"No, that's rude." I walked him to his doorstep. I walked into the living room and saw his mom watching tv.

"Oh great. You finally got bold enough to bring your hoes home?" she asked and I felt offended. He blushed.

"She's my classmate, mom." he rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. Did he really just leave me with her?

"Hello Embry's mom. I'm Catarina." I extended my hand and she grabbed my ring finger.

"What's this?" she asked.

"My purity ring. I practice abstinence." her tone changed completely.

"You're a good kid, right? Maybe some of that good will get into my son. He needs it. Thanks for bringing him home. My name is Tiffany, by the way." She shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I have to go home now, but thank you." Her blunt bangs made her hazel green eyes stand out even more. She was beautiful.

"God your hair is beautiful. I'll see you later." She walked me outside and I rode my back home, this was a weird first day of school, but I think I could get to like these people.


	3. Chapter 3

After I parked my Suzuki in the garage, I walked into the house, dreading what Emmett was going to pull today.

"Baby Sis!" He boomed and bear hugged me while running around in circles.

"Good God, Emmett!" I thrashed in his hold.

"Why are you wet? Ew." Of all things, he was grossed out by wet hair?

"I never understood why you don't like wet things." I raised an eyebrow.

"That is not true. I love when a certain thing is wet." He waggled them around. I laughed popped him in the mouth.

"Bad Emmy Bear." He shoved me away.

"Bad Temie Bear."

"Temie Bear? Are you coming up with new names on the spot?" I laughed.

"Yes, but I like Temie." I usually love when people come up with my real name, but I'm not sure about that one.

"Temie has me feeling all types of ways. It sounds like it's halfway between Timmy and Tammy."

"Why should you get a generic name when you're anything but?" it was surprisingly heartfelt, so I responded in the most mature way possible.

"Gaaaaayyyy!" I joked.

"Yeah okay." Edward laughed from the couch.

"Can you leave me alone now? I have a life I need to get to."

"You don't have a life outside of me. I am your life."

"Go away Em. I want to talk to Jazz."

"Why are you shunning me, bestfran?" He fell to his knees, "Never leave me!" he yelled and held my hand.

"Shut up!" Jazz threw a pillow at his head.

"You're jelly because you don't have what we have." Emmett rolled over onto the floor and laid on his stomach.

"My bestfriend is my wife." He said it like he was duhhing Em.

"So who do you complain to when the Pixie goes loony?" Em asked.

"Shut up. Let him suffer in silence." I laid on top of him, back to back. We were comfortable in this position for a long time without saying a word. Instead, we chose to text each other. All the explicit things that he couldn't say, he sent to me.

'I know you were with another guy today' he texted.

'Yup. So? I go to school with hundreds of guys'

'That's not what I meant. Your heart isn't with me today like it normally is'

'It's never with you'

'Who is he?'

'Some guy named Embry. I caught some feelings today'

'Don't try to play me. I know you. Remember your promise? Don't think about it. Edward is still here.'

'I remember. I thought he left?'

"Jasper. Did Edward leave?" Emmett asked, aloud. The bass in his voice caused him to vibrate, and that made me close to spazing out.

"Yes. He and Alice went hunting they'll be back in two weeks."

'My bad. I thought he was still here.'

'It's all good, Em. I still think it's weird that you're the one that gave me the abstinence ring.'

'I can deal with you being with one man for the rest of your life, but I don't like the idea of you whoring around'

'At this point, you don't have to worry about it. My legs might as well be bolted together'

'That sounds like a good idea.'

'No, the ring is enough'

"Why didn't you two get married?" Rose walked by us. We both looked up.

"Because I don't like him like that."

"Don't lie to yourself." he laughed. The vibrations caused me to spaz out completely. Luckily for me, it only lasts three seconds.

"Who's lying?" I asked. Rose just stepped over us and continued on to whatever the hell she was trying to accomplish. I sat up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home. I want to catch some zees."

"Why don't you live under the same roof as us?"

"Because Rose would never get time with her husband." I laughed.

"Bye Temie. See ya tomorrow."

"Pineapples are purple." I waved to him, it was our way of saying I love you.

"Pineapples are purple." he winked and I left out the back door. Esme was kind enough to construct a little bridge so I wouldn't have to leap across the water everyday. I crossed the little bridge and walked through the forest to my house. There was a little cabin, and then there was my monstrosity of a pool house; 7 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, and a whole bunch of other features. I unlocked the door, stripped myself of all clothing and climbed into the shower to rinse all of this salt out of my hair and skin. I was actually excited to go back to school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Today class, you will be paired up to create a music video." Professor Koplan went on. I surprised they let such a crazy guy teach impressionable high school students.

"Will we be able to choose our own groups?" Some guy asked. I really should get around to learning everyone's name, but they'll all be dead in ninety years, so what's the point?

"Nope. I do that for you." He took another sip of his guava juice; where the hell does this man buy so many guavas? I zoned out, it was easy to zone out in this class, it's a visual arts class. Kinda like theater, but more on a screen and not just a stage.

"Catarina and Embry." He said then continued listing the pairs. I looked up at Embry and he made eye contact before sighing and shaking his head/ Why the hell does he always give me attitude? I didn't even say anything to him! Before long, the bell rang and I walked down the hallway to my vocal ensemble class. At least Leah was nice to me.

"Hey CiCi." She smiled.

"Hey Lee Lee." I smiled back.

"What happened?"

"I got partnered up with Embry and he wasn't excited."

"Partnered for what?"

"Our final for visual arts."

"Final? It's only October the fourteenth. How the hell are you getting your final?"

"It's Koplan. He's too lazy to grade assignments from now till then, so he's giving us one giant assignment."

"Doesn't he give the same thing every year?"

"So he never really teaches? Nice. I could make all my finals this year and chill for the next three."

"So I've heard." She smiled. I wondered what our midterm would be for this class. A progress report?

"Ready for lunch?" Something about singing always made her hungry.

"Yas!" We walked briskly to the lunch room. Embry was always seated at the table eating what appeared to be a chimichanga.

"I heard you two got partnered up." Leah smiled.

"Yeah, sadly." He sighed.

"Wow, don't sound so excited." I snatched a fry off of his plate.

"Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?" Leah sighed.

"I'm trying to be his friend. He is the one that keep shunning me." I didn't feel like eating today, all this human food makes me feel sluggish.

"Where's your food?" he asked me.

"I'm not hungry." I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"You need to eat." Did that boy just threaten me?

"I'm. Not. Hungry. What are you, my husband?"

"I wish." he murmured it so low that Leah couldn't hear, but my half-vampire ears picked it up just fine.

"When are we going to start this project?" I asked after a moment of silence. Leah was jamming out to some gangsta rap, and that put a smile on my face.

"Sometime next week, when you get a few more meals in you."

"Have you ever considered not being a jerk to me?"

"Me? A jerk? Is that what you think?"

"You are always dissing me. Even on the first day, I tried to talk to you and you completely blew me off."

"Whatever." he pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. God his hair looked amazing.

"You really whatevered me. Wow." I started texting Emmett. We have the same lunch time, so I hope he will reply and save me from my emerging anger, but he didn't. For the next twenty minutes of lunch, I watched music videos to take into consideration.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't deal with this anymore." Embry yelled.

"Well get out of my house." She yelled back. They yell more than my Italian family. I knocked on the door even though I was debating on whether or not I should stay; it was pretty late at night.

"What do you want?" Tiffany shrieked, then she realized who I was and apologized, "sorry."

"I understand frustration when I see it." She let me in without question and I wondered why she kept thinking of me as a Godsend.

"Cat. What are you doing here?" Embry stomped down the stairs. He wasn't even mine, but I wanted to walk over to him and kiss his worries away and let him know that he is just going through a tough time in his life.

"I came to work on our project." I bit my lip, suddenly feeling awkward in their living room.

"I can't right now. We're in the middle of a debate." He said.

"Get out of my house." His mother glared at him, I wondered what caused them to fight this time.

"I'm talking to my classmate, kindly butt out." He said, they argued again and he went upstairs. I was sad that he didn't even refer to me as a friend, were these two and half months nothing to him? The next time he came down, he had a suitcase in hand and I knew him well enough to know that his back pack was probably full of supplies.

"I don't need you." He said and shut the door behind him. I didn't like the idea of him out in the dark alone, he could easily get stolen. The only one allowed to do the stealing is me.

"I'll see myself out." I gestured to the door.

"Bye sweetheart. I hope you can talk some sense into your boyfriend."

"We're not together."

"Not yet. But you will be. And I will have grandkids with beautiful hair." she entwined her finger in one of my 3a curls.

"Thank you, I guess." I laughed nervously and walked outside. I started the car up and stomped on the gas. As I was driving down the street, I saw Embry and exhaled a sigh of relief; he was safe. I slowed to a stop and rolled down my window.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"I'm tired of your goddamn attitude." I parked the car and walked over to where he was standing.

"Oh, we're finally reaching your limit?" He asked sarcastically.

"I've put up with your shit in the hopes that you would stop being a dick to me. But it isn't working." He looked surprised at my cussing.

"You're the one that" I cut him off

"What? I'm the one that what? Took you to hang out with your friends? Sat down at your table on the first day of school and tried to initiate a friendly conversation? What?" I asked.

"Who entered my life and didn't realize the impact you left on me." He said. I gave him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The moment that I met you, I knew you were the one." He admitted. I looked up at him.

"What the hell? So you show your admiration by being a douche bag?" I asked.

"Watch your mouth. I hate hearing you cuss. And I hate being cussed at." He glared.

"If you knew I was the one, why did you have sex with those other girls?" I asked.

"How did you know?"

"I can tell."

"I wanted to get you out of my head, but your presence always reappeared. I didn't even realize how I really felt until just a moment ago. You keep finding me at my worst times and you always seem to try to make them better." He admitted.

"Get in the car." I murmured and returned to the driver's seat.

"Can you take me to Jake's house?" He whispered.

"At 9 o'clock at night? No, I'm sorry, but no. He doesn't need to be disturbed." I said.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked,

"To my house." I responded.

"No. Why?"

"Because you won't be a burden to me like you would be to anyone else."

"I barely even know you."

"I've known you for almost three months. It is your fault that you haven't taken the smallest of times out of your day to even learn what my last name is."

"You cloud my head everyday and every night. You are always on my mind and no matter who I have sex with or what I'm doing I can't stop thinking of you."

"That's not my fault you're so obsessed with me."

"Maybe. I just don't want you. I don't to put you in this hellhole that I call life because you're too good for me."

"Don't sell yourself short." I accelerated. It was quiet for a moment.

"I swear you're kidnapping me. No one could live this deep in the forest away from civilization."

"I'm a Cullen. This is where we live." I pulled into the garage and was thankful Edward let me borrow his car, if I had taken my flashy car, it would have garnered too much attention.

"CiCi. Caterina Cullen. Duh." He face palmed.

"Yes, grab your stuff." I lead the way to my pool house.

"Why are we passing the house?"

"I live in the pool house." We were crossing the bridge to my house and I pulled out the keys to unlock the door.

"This is your pool house? This is bigger than my house."

"Yeah... make yourself at home."

"I think I can get used to this." I looked at him, placing every minute detail of his face into my memory.

"Good."

"Where am I sleeping?" I was halfway up the stairs, so I turned back to look at him.

"Where do you want to sleep?" I asked. Despite his ability to seduce women, he was very shy.

"I don't know your house."

"Oh my bad for not giving you a grand tour of where I live after you didn't even want to come home with me." I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"Cat, I'm sorry. I'm still on edge because you haven't answered me." I thought back to our earlier conversation.

"I thought I answered everything." I genuinely was confused, did he ask me a question?

"I basically confessed my feelings to you, and you haven't told me how you feel."

"Oh, is this the game that we're playing now? You tell me you can't stop thinking about me and expect me to make the move?"

"I can't even imagine my life without you in it anymore. I'm scared to share my feelings because I get worried that you won't feel the same way."

"Why don't you just ask me how I feel?" It came out harsher than I intended and I saw him wince and I immediately regretted it.

"How do you feel?"

"Oh now you have the balls to speak to me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to get enough of talking to me like that."

"Finally you stand up for yourself. Stop being so shy, you'll never get far in life if you're always so shy."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What is that, Dollface?"

"What are your feelings for me?" He was slowly gaining confidence.

"I think you're slowly becoming more and more confident." I shrugged.

"Do you like me, or not?" I was driving him mad on purpose as revenge for these past few months. I slowly gave him a giant smile.

"Yes." I like your face. I like your soft hair, I like your charming smile, I like your laugh. I like your personality. I like you. Of course I wouldn't tell him all of that. I walked upstairs and changed into a camisole and some spandex.

"Oh my god." He leaned on the couch for support.

"What?"

"Do you really have to walk around like that?"

"I usually walk around naked, but you are here and I'm not going to do that to you."

"I can barely stand as is."

"Why do guys try to hide their boners? I like them." I walked into the kitchen. He let out a groan, and I started to pull food out to cook. It was late, and I was lazy, so I just made some cheese fries and brought him a plate. He was sitting on my sofa drawing something. I plopped down next to him and handed him a plate.

"Thank you." He placed his Sketchbook down and took it, but then he grabbed my left wrist and looked at my hand.

"What is this?" He looked at my purity ring.

"It's a purity ring. I practice abstinence." I pulled my hand back to fork food into my mouth. Why are the Calls so shocked that people can wait until marriage to have sex?

"I wish I could have waited for you." He sounded somber and I wanted to know what happened.

"That's the past." He grabbed my legs and put them on his lap, I leaned back against the edge of the sofa.

"What are we going to do about us?" He asked and I could tell he was nervous.

"What do you want to do?" I forked more food into my mouth.

"I want you to be mine and only mine."

"As long as you are mine and only mine." I smiled. We finished eating in silence.

"So if people ask...?"

"I will say you're mine and you will say I'm yours."

"You're my first real girlfriend." He smiled.

"I'm not your girlfriend." I said seriously and his expression turned sad.

"I'm sorry." I hushed him.

"I'm yours. The difference is you can never get rid of me and I will never leave you." I promised.

"We might as well get married." He laughed.

"One day when we're legal." When you're legal; I'm already old enough.

"Hand me your plate so I can put it in the sink." I was waiting for him patiently while he actually washed the dishes. He did know that he didn't have to, right? It was a turn on seeing a man clean.

"Come with me." I held out my hand and led him up the stairs to my bedroom.

"We're going to sleep in the same bed?" He asked.

"Yes, if you can resist the temptation." I joked.

"Can I bring my suitcase in here?"

"Yup." He left and I got under the covers. I could hear him changing his clothes in the hallway. I was pleased to see him wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt; he had a nice lean body.

"Come under here with me." He did so without a word, but he radiated nervousness.

"I feel like this is a dream."

"It was my dream, so I guess my dreams came true. Why do you always carry your sketchbook?" I asked.

"I love drawing."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Are we really going back to our first conversation?"

"It appears to be that way." He was cold to me again and I wondered what happened to the charming guy who was downstairs.

"Fine." My phone was ringing, "hey Em." I chirped.

"We can smell the boy you brought home." He said.

"So."

"Who is he?"

"He's mine."

"Oooh, so that's the bae. You really put him before anyone else. I knew this was going to happen!" He boomed.

"Shut up. I have to go to school in the morning."

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Nope."

"Well I can say whatever I damn well please."

"Fine, can you put Esme on the phone?" I asked and stepped out of bed and into the hallway.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hey Ezzy. This guy that I brought home is staying with me indefinitely, but he doesn't have anything to wear. Can you get some while we're at school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you Esme. I love you." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I love you too. Goodnight." she hung up. I would've asked Alice, but I don't think he's ready for her wrath quite yet. I twirled back into the bedroom humming a song.

"What was that about?" He was sitting up and looking anxious.

"Getting you some new clothes. Go to sleep. We have school in the morning."

"Thank goodness tomorrow is Friday."

"Are you staying the weekend with me?" I asked.

"If you'll have me." He seemed shy. I raked the hair out of his eyes, God his hair felt nice.

"Stay as long as you want." He closed his eyes and dozed off. I kept my distance from him while he slept and I soon found myself dozing off as well.

"Good morning sunshine." I woke to Embry sitting on the bed and watching me. He was already showered and dressed. Massive turn on. His wet hair was half up and half down.

"Did I oversleep?" I asked.

"No. I wake up extremely early." I looked at my nightstand. It was only four.

"Why?"

"So I can get out of the house sooner."

"Nothing is going to happen to you here. You're safe with me."

"Yeah, school starts at eight, I guess you're right."

* * *

The drive to school was silent. Of course it was, I took my motorcycle, not really much you can say. The only reason I really keep taking it is because I like him being so close to me. When he held my hand, that put the biggest smile on my face. All homeroom, Leah pestered us. In fourth period, he actually sat next to me, but he was the same as always during lunch. Seventh period was fun with him too because ceramics is always fun and because we spun a pot together.


	6. Chapter 6

I flipped over on my stomach when my phone rang. Embry

"Hi." I chirped.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked.

"On the roof of the main house." I responded nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Tanning. I'll see you in a bit." I smiled and hung up, despite his protests. I reached for my robe, since I do happen to tan naked. I am becoming successful. I was paper white, now I have a light olive skin tone. When in Italy, I have a beautiful copper color, but this is an accomplishment for Washington. I was practically glowing, but that might be from the pyrokinesis. The more power I am pulling and harboring the more coppery I look. Right now, it is only a small amount for cosmetic reasons. I tied up my bath robe and leaped in the nearest tree, and the nearest open window. I walked down the stairs.

"Hey sis." Edward smiled to me. Me being the nudist I am, wasn't bothered. My family knows this. I usually walk around my house naked, but ever since Embry moved in, I haven't had the chance to.

"Hey Eddie." I said in my smooth high pitched voice.

"I like your tan." he commented.

"Thanks Eddie, now if only you could tan. Or maybe a spray tan. Would that work?"

"I don't know, I'm not getting one anytime soon. Isn't today your boyfriend's birthday?"

"March 25? Yep it's his birthday."

"What are you giving him?"

"An iPod. Nothing too fancy, I don't want him to think of me as overbearing."

"Understandably."

"I have to go back home," I said completely changing the topic, "I'll try to come back later." I leaped through Edward's window, bounded across the lake, and walked inside. I loved this home, everyone has their place. Rose loves New York, Alice loves Milan, I love San Giminano, but this was second to my all time love.

"Woah. Nice tan." Embry stroked my face.

"Thank you. It is someone's birthday, so I felt the need to look extra special."

"Are you completely naked under that robe?"

"Yeah. It keeps me from getting tan lines. I'm going to shower and then we can head to Leah's. Kay?"

"As you wish." I threw open my closet and grabbed my pleather leggings, red pumps, white and flowy top, and my patching pleather jacket. I scrubbed myself quickly and threw my clothes on.

"Ready?" I asked. He gaped at me.

"When am I going to get used to how stunning you look?"

"Hopefully soon. You're going to give me a complex if you keep staring. You wouldn't like if I stared into your hazel eyes all day." I slipped my phone in my pocket and he held my hand as we crossed the bride and through the main house.

"You look magnificent today. Happy Birthday to you." Jasper acknowledged our existence. Alice's head whipped up too, as if she finally noticed that we were here.

"Thanks, I do try." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"We have your gift if you want to pick it up later." Jasper and Embry shared similar tastes in many areas.

"Please no. I was showered in gifts during Christmas. I didn't even want her to tell you it was my birthday."

"Too late. We'll just leave them in your living room." Alice laughed.

"Fine." he gave up.

"C'mon Dollface." I tugged his hand and he blushed.

"Don't say that in front of your siblings."

"They're the good ones. Don't worry about them." I laughed. We were standing in the garage in the dark and then I flicked the lights on.

"I've never seen the garage with the lights on. Dayum. Look at all of these cars."

"Close your mouth, Dollface." I laughed, "C'mon." I led him to the convertible Mustang.

"Nice car. Who does this one belong to?" he stroked the ragtop.

"This sweet pea green Mustang?"

"Yes."

"Mine."

"All this time we've been taking the motorcycle because?"

"It's hella flashy. If you have a flashy motorcycle, no one cares. But if you have a flashy car, everyone loses their minds."

"Are we taking it today?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said it was too flashy."

"It's your birthday." I unlocked the doors and he got in. It was a relatively uncommon sunny day here, but the tint on all of our cars were so dark that it looked like night time inside. Still, in the sun, my skin looks shimmery like I applied a lot of shimmer lotion. It's not overwhelming like the skin of my siblings\.

"Can you drive any faster?" Embry laughed.

"I like driving fast. I have control." I turned up the music the bass almost making the car vibrate. The song? No Lie.

"Yeah. Despite the speed, I feel comfortable with you. Why didn't you let the top down?" he asked.

"The speed plus the top down are not a good combination."

"That's right." By the time we got there, I turned down the volume on the song that was playing, _Drank in My Cup_.

"Did you still want the top down?" I asked Embry.

"Yes, please."

"Press that button." we were going 25 mph, so there was no problem letting the top down while driving. The sun poured in on his beautiful skin.

"Nice." he was like a little kid during Christmas.

I slowed as I neared Leah's house, everyone was outside sitting on the patio. It was then that I remembered that they never knew I had this car and how flashy this made me look. I kinda wished I had taken the motorcycle. At least until they knew me better.

"Damn girl." Was the first thing out of Jacob's mouth. I looked towards Embry.

"I told you it looked flashy."

"Sorry." he laughed.

"Can you hand me my purse?" it was a simple black bag. We got out the car at the same time. The car was parked with the top down.

"Hi guys!" I practically chirped. They greeted me a warm welcome.

"Right on time, we were just about to head out." Seth came and hugged me.

"Happy birthday broz." Jake gave Embry a guy hug.

"They say wisdom comes with age. When is she going to wise up and leave you?" Quil joked. Embry lightly hit him in the stomach.

"Shut up, jerk."

"Let's not talk about that on his birthday. C'mon." Leah said. The crew consisted of Leah, Seth, Jake, Q, Embry, and me.

* * *

We were walking on the sidewalk when something caught my eye. They were willing to give anyone with enough guts to freestyle dance in front of a crowd six Keke Palmer tickets.

"Damn, what did you stop for?" Embry ran smack into my back. I loved feeling his warmth behind me, and I wouldn't have minded if he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, but he doesn't typically do that in front of his friends.

"Look!" I pointed, right before I ducked under the ropes.

"Where are you going," It was Leah this time.

"You know you can't dance!" Jake is my number one hater.

"I'll prove you all wrong!" I shouted, then giggled.

"Who knows, she might just show us a thing or two." From Quil, odd, I didn't expect that and I didn't turn around, just walked on the stage.

"Looks like we have a contestant." The announcer proclaimed.

"You bet!" I played the happy, but not overly happy groupie part pretty well. He made a hand gesture and music started playing, and I started to dance. I was flattered when my friends even started to cheer me on. Of course, I won. I mean duh. I was around when music first came around and when dance was newly invented. I mastered every type of dance, and I continue to master the dances that come out. I smiled took my tickets and danced back to them.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you." Of course, that was my hater talking.

"If you wanted me to do for you, you could've just asked," I purred and winked back at him and then I quickly reverted my tone, "I'll hang on to these so that way no one loses them when the concert does come." They laughed and we continued to walk to our new destination.

* * *

It was an overall great day, but something in their actions told me it wasn't over. We watched movies, went shopping, went to a restaurant, but they were acting as if there was still more to come.

"It's been a great day guys, now time for the real fun." Leah led as back to her place as the sun started to set over the horizon.

"What?" I was honestly confused.

"Oh yeah, I guess we forgot to mention that we were going clubbing. Must've slipped my mind." Quil is such an airhead sometimes.

"It's a good thing I always dress to impress. You people don't give any type of warning." I laughed. We all were dressed nice.

"So what's the plan?" Seth asked.

"I ask mom for the keys to the car and hope she says yes."

"I wish I could squeeze you all in my car." I announced.

"We can leave Seth at home. He's extremely underage." Jacob joked.

"Friends don't leave friends behind." Quil swatted him.

"If one of us go in, then we all go through it." I said.

"Here she goes quoting Drake again."Jake is such a hater.

"I can revoke your tickets." I glared.

"Sorry your highness." I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

Leah did her happy dance, which meant that Sue was going to let her take the car.

"Yes!" it was a group congratulations.

"Leggo." Quil laughed. They boarded the Navigator and Embry joined me in the Mustang.

"This is going to be so fun." he laughed. I looked him seriously in the eye.

"Don't forget who you belong to."

"I won't do anything to jeopardize losing you." he promised. We got to the club in no time.

* * *

Embry got hammered, but that isn't a surprise. He constantly used to get drunk and go have sex with women he would meet in the club, so that did not faze me a bit.

"Are we almost home?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes. I'm pulling up into the garage right now." I parked the car, turned off the headlights, and turned off the car.

"I'm tired." he got out the car. I walked around to his side to help him walk. It was a good thing that we didn't live super far. It was an easy walk across the bridge and into the house. The main problem was getting him up the stairs.

"I have not gotten drunk since we've started dating. You're fixing me little by little."

"Thank you. I try." he plopped down on the massive bed and I began taking off his shoes, and reached for his shirt.

"You're undressing me? I can get with this." He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, then he pulled me into his lap. His soft lips were firm under mine.

"I'm not losing my virginity to my drunk boyfriend, I just want you to sleep comfortably." I pulled back . He took off his clothes except for his boxers and got under the blankets.

"Are you going to join me?" he asked, with the cutest expression on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm going to change my clothes." I went into my closet and changed into a camisole and sleeping shorts, then climbed into bed with him. He looks good with shoulder length hair, but when he matures and cuts it, he is really going to be a heart breaker.

"What are you thinking about?" I realized I was staring straight into his eyes.

"You." I whispered, suddenly seeing how inappropriately perfect this is. He pulled me on top of him. I knew he was nervous and unsure; I could smell the alcohol breaking down replaced with endorphins, and I could hear his heart jack-hammering. I stared deeply in his eyes, like I was staring in his soul and kissed him. He licked my bottom lip for entrance that I willingly gave to him. In the five months that we've been sleeping in the same bed, he has never touched me this way.

"Woah, if you don't want to have sex, don't tempt me." Even though he was the one that initiated everything. He flipped us over so that he was on top. I moaned at his touch as he lifted up my shirt to see my breasts and tenderly stroke my nipples before placing a kiss on them. I never knew he would be this gentle in bed.

"Embry, please." I moaned through parted lips, my aversion to premarital sex was starting to fade away.

"No." He pulled my shirt down, but not before stopping at my bellybutton. He placed a tender kiss there that resonated through my lower regions. I couldn't help another moan that escaped my lips, I didn't feel embarrassed, it felt right to have my Embry in my bed a quarter to midnight.

"When did you get this pierced?" I blushed at him touching me and exploring my body.

"Like a week after I met you." my voice didn't sound as strong as it did a moment ago.

"I like it." it was a simple barbell, nothing to brag about, but at least he liked it. He carefully pulled my shirt over it and down. I almost came right there when he grabbed the waistband of my shorts.

"Oh, I see we don't underwear. How often is this occurrence?" he wrapped his hands around my hips, then went around to grab my ass. He gave me a slight squeeze when I didn't answer his question.

"I almost never wear underwear." I whispered so soft that it sounded feather light.

"Can you repeat that in a normal volume so that my human ears can detect the volume?" Smartass.

"I hate underwear, so I will rarely wear them." more confidence this time.

"I approve." two simple words to drive me crazy. It's weird that he is just now noticing after us being together for almost half a year.

"Go to sleep." I kissed his knuckles.

"One more thing." He rotated us again so that we were laying on our sides and facing each other. Then he pulled my leg over his hip and I could feel him under me.

"This is the position I will take your virginity in. But not tonight. Okay, goodnight." he pulled back. I turned around so the he would spoon me. Darn boys and their games of seduction.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke super peaceful; Sunday mornings usually made me peaceful. On top of that, I had a blast with my friends last night, and then Embry. He is such a tease. God. I wanted him, that sexual side of him did it for me, and now my nerves are firing out of control. But I'm okay with that.

"Good morning my Sunshine." he was already showered, as per his normal routine. He had his hair secured into a bun and he was wearing a long sleeve cotton tee and some sweats.

"How was your birthday?" I rolled over to look at him completely.

"It was fun." he was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How long have you been up?"

"About 30 minutes."

"Why are you distancing yourself from me? Join me." I added the last part playfully.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Pretty please?" Did he make me beg?

"Okay, since you asked so nicely." he climbed back under the sheets with me and I was joyed with how warm he was.

"So why were distancing yourself from me?" I tried to pull him close to me, but he wouldn't come any closer than a foot away.

"What happened last night?" he finally asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I have an idea of what happened." he paused for a minute, "Did we have sex?"

"What do you remember?"

"You undressing me, seeing you naked, and then kissing your chest." So he was a partial blackout drunk?

"And you drew the conclusion that we had sex?"

"Yes, plus you don't have your ring on. You usually always have it on." I looked at my finger, where did my ring go? I remembered that I took it off when I woke up in the middle of the night. I must've left it on my nightstand.

"Yes, we had sex." I decided to toy with him.

"No. Why?"

"You weren't saying that last night."

"Cat. Why did you let me? Was I at least good to you?"

"Yes. You were really gentle with me." he was quiet for about five minutes.

"You're lying." he finally spoke out.

"How did you know?"

"I've been around you for so long that I know when you're lying."

"So you've been watching me?"

"Yes. So now, answer me honestly. What happened?"

"You were drunk, so I helped you take your clothes off so you could get comfortable. Then I changed clothes and you pulled me on top of you and for the first time you noticed-" no need to tell him that, so I laughed and continued, "Nevermind. Then you flipped us and you pulled my shirt up and after that you showed me something and we fell asleep."

"What did I notice and what did I show you?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. What do you want to do today?"

"Wait for you to tell me what happened."

"I won't."

"Really now?"

"Yep. Don't pester me. I want to sleep."

"What do you want to do?"

"Sleep and then go pester my siblings." and with that, I nodded back off.

* * *

When I woke up again, he was drawing in his Sketchbook again. I left the bed to go shower and put on some jeans, a hoodie and my TOMS. He didn't look up when I entered the room again, but I didn't let it bother me. I just slid the ring on my finger and opened my nightstand to take my medication. Usually, nerves never heal, but mine were and my PGAD was mostly gone. I just had a couple of flare ups. Maybe it would be gone by next month.

"Why are taking birth control?" I hadn't realized he was now staring at me.

"I have a medical condition, and it stops my periods. You've never seen me act like a raging bitch."

"Nice."

"What are you drawing?"

"It's for my drawing class."

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." he packed up his utensils, washed his hands and slipped on his loafers. He held my hand as we walked across the river and to the Cullen house.

"Hey Temie!" Emmett boomed. I saw Embry shudder a little.

"I can never get used to how loud your brother is."

"It's okay, neither can I."

"So you're finally done cupcaking?" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up." I glared.

"Oh now you want to act all hard in front of your boyfriend."

"You're the reason I haven't been coming over as often as I usually would."

"Scared of your boyfriend hearing the horrible things that come out of your mouth?"

"Nope. He's going to be around me for the rest of his life. He's going to hear it one way or another."

"How old are you now?"

"15." Embry was closing up into his shy self again.

"Mind your business Emmett."

"Ouch why you gotta be so rude?" Em asked.

"You bring out the worst in me." Sometime during our banter, Embry joined Jasper in playing Call of Duty. It was nice seeing that he blended in my family seamlessly.


	8. Chapter 8

"So do you really not trust me?" I asked Embry, interrupting the movie.

"Are we fighting about this?" he paused the movie.

"No. I just think it's funny that in your paper you wrote that I'm the person you trust the most, but you won't tell me what's in your Sketchbook."

"My drawings for school."

"Not that one. You know which book I am talking about."

"I do trust you more than any other person on the very Earth."

"So why won't you tell me what's in there?"

"Because you might not want to know."

"As of today, October the 27, it makes one year and two months that I've been asking you what's in there."

"I'm sorry. But not today." he decided. Of course that angered me.

"I trust you with everything I care about. You've seen me naked and I know you remember, even if it was just one drunken night seven months ago."

"Can we just drop it?" he sighed. I wanted to hit him so badly that it wasn't even funny. I just walked upstairs, clenching my fists. Damn boyfriend. I threw myself on the bed and Embry followed me.

"Go away." I tried to push him away.

"No. I never want you to go to bed being mad and I promised you that I would never let you sleep alone." I didn't say anything to him, just rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head.

* * *

"Hey Dollface." I looked up at Embry's face. He was showered and dressed as usual.

"Cat." I sat up.

"What's wrong?" I was worried; he doesn't usually sound so cold.

"Nothing." I knew he was lying.

"Something is wrong."

"I don't think it's working out between you and I." He looked down at my. I could feel my heart breaking.

"What do you mean?"

"You should leave me." He seemed sad about it.

"Where is this coming from? Just last night you were telling me wonderful things." I raked my hair through my hair. We've been together for almost a year and now he wants to bail out?

"You shouldn't be with me."

"What the actual hell?"

"I've done nothing but hurt you. You don't deserve that." His voice quavered.

"You've only been with me for a year. You can't leave me." I pleaded. He tried to stand, but I grabbed his wrists.

"Cat."

"No. Damn you! You said you would fight for me."

"Cat." He tried again.

"No! You are not leaving!" I pulled him onto the bed with me.

"I'm doing nothing but hurt you. I basically admitted that I don't trust you." He tried to break my grasp.

"No, you've given me many special moments. You will trust me eventually, but you're going to destroy me if you leave me."

"You'll only miss me for a month or two. You're gorgeous, you don't have to miss me at all." He said. I forced him to lay down on the pillow and trapped him under me while I crushed my mouth to his. He melted under my very touch. His heart sounded like it was going to beat out of his chest and his breathing was absent so I pulled back. He was incredibly flustered and I felt a little pleasure from it.

"I'm going to miss you. I miss you when I wake up and you're in the shower. Don't say that shit to me."

"You're my everything. Cat. I'm trying to set you free to let you live a happy life."

"I don't want to be free. Chain me up and keep me prisoner. My life is perfect with you."

"Remember when the times get bad that I tried to give you a way out."

"And I didn't want it."

"Cat. Fine, I get it." he sighed, "Not that I'm not enjoying the view, but can you get off of me?" I looked down and realized that he had perfect view of my cleavage.

"I applaud you for the eye contact. Where are you going?" I scooted backwards and rolled off of him.

"To my mom's place. She wanted to take me to dinner."

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"You let me sleep in this long?"

"The movie ended at four, it's not that long."

"Is your mom picking you up?"

"Yes."

"Tell her I'll drop you off."

"Thank you." He whispered and called her. I slipped on some combat boots and we walked to the garage. I shot Edward a text asking if it was okay that I take the Volvo and he replied immediately saying that it was okay. I picked up the keys off of the key ring and drove Embry to La Push.

"Bye." He waved at me.

"Call me when you're done with dinner." I blew him a kiss and waved at Tiffany. Edward's tank was only 3/4 so I filled it, washed it, got the tires refilled and the oil checked. The drive home was boring without the love of my life. I parked and rehung his car keys. I decided that I had nothing better to do, so I walked into the house.

"Hymen!" Emmett threw his controller at Edward and darted towards me. I stood there with my arms outstretched.

"Scrotum!" I laughed. He bear hugged me and spun me in a circle.

"It's been a while." It's only been two weeks.

"Yeah, but nothing's changed." I patted his arm.

"Prove it." He glanced over at the tv. I shrugged and decided to kick his ass.

* * *

"No fair. I was glitching." Emmett protested.

"Sucks to suck." I smiled. My phone started to ring, "Hold up." I said and darted into the garage, "Hey, ready to go?" I asked.

"This is Greg from the fire department. I'm looking for Embry Call's wife."

"This is she." My breath hitched. Is that what my name is on his phone? Wife?

"Your husband has been involved in a fatal accident. He and his mother are being transported to the hospital." I felt the color drain from my face.

"I'll be right there."

"I cannot find insurance for either of them which hospital would you like them to go to?" He asked.

"The best one you can. Do whatever you can, I can afford everything you can do." I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to seem like a little bitch.

"Alright ma'am." He gave me the details and I thanked him and hung up.

"She's your best friend, you take her." Rose said to Emmett. Three seconds later the garage door opened.

"C'mon Temie." Emmett hugged me, my heart was breaking and I wanted him to let me go.

"Let me go. I need to go."

"You can't drive like that. I'm taking you." I didn't argue. I sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window. I was still wearing my cream sweater, leggings, and combat boots.

"You really love him?" Emmett asked halfway there.

"Yup. It may have only been a year, but I know."

"I believe you. I've never seen you like this before." He held out his hand and our fingers interlocked. It wasn't the same way that I fit with Embry, but it was pretty close.

"Thank you for being my best friend."

"Thank you for letting me." We arrived at the hospital and he parked quickly.

"Has Embry Call come in yet?" I asked the secretary. It was empty this time of night.

"Yes, they're prepping him for surgery." My heart sank lower in my chest.

"When can I see him?"

"Maybe an hour."

"Ii remember the officer saying there was a fatality. Is Tiffany alive?" I asked.

"Yes. She's in a room right now."

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"I'll have someone walk you there." She buzzed someone. I turned around and looked at Emmett.

"Thank you." I hugged him again.

"Call me in the morning, sis." He kissed my hair and walked out.

"Ready?" The nurse asked. I nodded and she led me down the hallway to Tiffany's room.

"Cat." She looked at me as if she were confused about why I was here.

"Hey. How are you?" I rushed to her side and hugged her. The nurse left quietly.

"I've had better. Any word on Embry?"

"He's in surgery." I looked down at my clasped hands.

"He'll make it. He's strong." She pat my hands.

"I hope so. What happened?" I asked,

"Some drunk driver ran the light and slammed into us on Embry's side. He was killed instantly." I held her hands.

"I'm glad you two are still alive."

"When I see the hospital bill for all of this, I'm sure I'll be dead." She tried to laugh.

"I'm paying for everything."

"I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can. I'm paying for your bills, your physical therapy, and a new car."

"No. I will do it."

"Just take the offer. You're family now. I have to take care of my family."

"Ms. Call, your son is out of surgery now." The nurse said.

"Have my daughter go see him." She tried to wave me on.

"You may not see me again." I said.

"I'll be okay. My son needs you." She kissed my cheek and sent me off.

"His condition is stable, but we are unsure how long that will last." The nurse said as she walked me down the hallway.

"What was the surgery for?" I asked.

"Spinal surgery." My heart fell even more. Spinal surgery is always the riskiest. I was silent the rest of the walk. When we arrived to his room, I darted to the bed that he was resting in peacefully.

"How long will he be asleep?" I asked.

"He's in a coma. The doctors are unsure of when he'll wake up." She left on that note and I pulled a chair up to his bed so that I could hold his hand.

* * *

That went on for a week. His friends came and left, but I couldn't say the same about myself. I did not leave for an entire week. Emmett would bring me homework and new clothes everyday and I never left the room. After the first two days, the nurses got used to my presence and I had started sleeping in the bed with him.

"Hey Embry." I woke up and kissed his knuckles.

"Can you please come back to me? I've been waiting patiently for an entire week. I miss you. I'm lonely without you." I murmured to him. I started filling him in on what has happened since he's been asleep. After a few hours I paused.

"Some feedback would be nice." I laughed. More hours went by.

"To think you wanted to break up with me." I suddenly felt upset, "Do you not know how much you mean to me? I honestly would not want to live in a world without you in it. Do you still want to break up with me?"

"Never." He croaked.

"Are you actually up?" I beamed. He didn't open his eyes yet.

"Yes. I guess." His eyes opened and he rubbed them with the back of his hands.

"I missed you." I whispered into his ear as I pulled him closer to my chest.

"I heard everything you've been saying to me." He smiled. The nurse entered the room.

"Can he come home now?" I asked her.

"One more night." she took note of his vitals, "Any questions?"

"No."

"The doctor will be in to examine you." I crawled out of the bed and sat on the chair.

"Why did you leave my side?"

"Because you need to be in the bed by yourself."

"Says who?"

"Me." Doctor Barnett walked into the room with authority. He started examining Embry. It was all good until he got to below his waist. Embry was paralyzed. I listened absentmindedly as he gave his diagnosis.

"Also, things look a little strange." Embry added. There were more tests before he was diagnosed as color blind with tritanomaly. He didn't speak to me until the doctor left.

"I just keep getting hit with more issues. You're the only constant thing in my life."

"It's just a rough patch. We'll get through it."

"Despite the color blindness, you look the same."

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently it's blue-green color blindness. I can see your red hair and tan skin the same as always."

"It's time for you to sleep, but I will be here when you wake up." I kissed his head and laid down next to him.

"Good night sleepy head." he laughed.

* * *

The nurse helped him into a wheelchair and I helped him into Edward's car, Emmett was driving.

"So they finally let you out." Emmett boomed. I helped Embry into the backseat and folded the wheelchair up and put it in the trunk. I head Emmett mumbling something to Embry and I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Please don't scare him off." I hit Emmett.

"I wouldn't do that." he toyed with a lock of my hair.

"I know you said something when I left." I glared.

"How do you know, did you hear me?" He asked.

"No, but I know you said something." I folded my arms.

"So?" He turned on the music. I turned around in my seat to look at Embry. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Is something funny?" I asked.

"Your friendship." He smiled.

"Besties for life." Emmett grabbed my ass. I rolled my eyes as he stepped on the acceletor.

"Does everyone in your family drive fast?" Embry asked.

"Yes. It's how we roll."

"Why are you trying so hard to make eye contact?" Emmett asked Embry.

"It's rude to look." Embry blushed.

"They're boobs. She wouldn't wear tops like that if she didn't want you to look and feel."

"Shut up, Emmett." I punched him in the arm and he withdrew his hand and I sat in my seat. He's the one that's been bringing my clothes.

"It's true, you're probably dying for some action." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up." I socked him, but dead armed me.

"Virgin. Are you going to let him pop your cherry?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" I leaped at him. He calmly hit me and maneuvered the curve. After an angry silence, we were finally in front of the pool house; they had paved the area in front of my house to give me a driveway. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out, and Emmett followed suit.

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes. He held both of my hands and weaved his fingers with mine.

"He's a good one. Keep him around." He whispered in my ear.

"Are you serious? You're just now giving your approval after a year?"

"I can tell. Do you not see the way he looks at you and how you look at him?" He kissed my cheek. I hugged him and he sat me on the hood of the car.

"But if he plays with your fucking heart again, I will beat his ass into a bloody pulp. and I'm sure Jazz and Eddie will have no problem joining me. Tell him to watch himself and not try any of that breaking up shit like last week.." He walked around back and got the wheelchair. I helped Embry and rolled him into the house. Emmett's words chilled me more than they should have.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cat. Can you pass me my fork?" Embry asked.

"Of course." I smiled and walked to the other side of the table to sit by him and hand him his fork.

"Thank you." He seemed embarrassed, so I grabbed his chin.

"Don't be so shy." His eyes looked more brownish at the moment.

"You're just stunning. It's hard to think when I'm with you. Especially since you took me into your home and shown me nothing but kindness." I kissed him as tenderly as I could manage because, at the end of the day, he still was a fragile human.

"Looks fade. Eventually you'll get used to my face." I smiled, even though my looks will never fade, and turned to eat my spaghetti.

"I don't think I ever can." He admitted and took a mouthful of food.

"You'll have to. When we get married?" I asked.

"I still can't believe you'd want to marry me. I give it another year before you come to your senses and break up with me." I didn't comment; this conversation always ends the same way.

"Let me was the dishes." He took my plate and rolled away and into the kitchen. I walked to the bathroom and filled the tub. Poor baby; the color blindness and the not being able to use his legs are taking a toll on him. His artwork in school has changed; skies will be green, trees will be blue, etc.

"Cat." Embry was staring at me.

"Yes." I looked at him.

"Can you please leave?" He asked.

"No." We go through this everyday too, for two months we've had this constant disagreement.

"I adjusted well enough to handle myself." He tried.

"No, doll face." I helped him out of the wheelchair and into the giant tub.

"Why?"

"Because I will hate myself forever if you drowned. I lost you once and it nearly killed me." He was silent after that, he always is. Same routine every day.

"Are you human?" He asked when I shampooed his hair; finally a change from the normal routine.

"Yes." I said.

"Are you sure? It doesn't make sense that you're super strong, you don't sweat, and other things."

"Yes. I'm pretty sure." I was lying through my teeth, after a year and some months, why did he finally decide to investigate my species?

"You're lying." He said

"Yup." I rinsed his hair, body, and drained the tub.

"What are you?" He asked.

''I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because if you even think of telling another soul, I will be forced to kill you."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I wont put you in that position." The tricky part was putting his robe on, but I've managed to do it flawlessly every time.

"I've laid out your clothes, if you don't want me to help you put them on." I said as I rolled him into the downstairs bedroom.

"Why are you so kind?"

Because I love you. "Because you're mine." I

"Can you help me?"

"Yes." I helped him on the bed, took off his robe, and helped with the sweats and underwear.

"What time is it?"

"8. Are you sleepy?"

"I'm not sleepng through my entire winter break."

"Okay baby." I kissed him.

"What did You call me?"

"I don't know, dollface."

"You called me Baby. Your brother told me that your relationships are serious when you call them baby."

"Do you think we're serious?" I asked. He sat on the bed and I eased his shirt over his head.

"Um." I could hear his heart racing. He crossed his legs, watching me move the wheelchair to the side.

"Um what?" I smiled and sat by him on the bed.

"Is that a trick question?" He asked. I smiled harder.

"I've told you many times. You hold the answer,"

"Yes. We're serious." He decided.

"Smart choice." I climbed into his lap.

"If we're serious, why don't you tell me what you are?" He asked. I straightened his legs and pushed him back against the pillows.

"Because I don't want to kill you." I sighed.

"I won't say a word. Trust me." I looked into his brownish eyes and sighed.

"Why should I? You won't trust me enough to tell me what's in your Sketchbook."

"A trade for a trade?"

"You first."

"Bring me my backpack." he finally gave in. I walked into the living room and found it next to the couch.

"Here you go." I climbed back onto the bed. He dug around for something before he pulled out two Sketchbooks.

"This is my school Sketchbook. I'm pretty sure you're familiar with it, considering the fact that you constantly leave notes in there for me to find. This is my personal Sketchbook, the one I've been using since the day you met me." he handed it over to me and I felt a little guilty at making him cave in, but I've been waiting for this moment for over a year.

"Don't smile so wide, you may break your face." he laughed at me.

"Why don't you tell me what's in here?"

"Just open it before my anxiety gets me." I flipped it open to the first page. It was a girl with long wavy, black hair and almond eyes.

"Who is she?"

"Rebecca."

"Jake's sister?"

"Yes. She's the one who took my virginity and taught me how to paint." I paused for a moment.

"You had sex with your best friend's older sister?" he turned red and seemed more wary.

"Yes."

"She's pretty. Were you drawing before you met her and she taught you how to paint, or did she teach you how to draw and paint?"

"I was drawing before I met her. Do you really want to know the details of my love life?"

"Yes. We're going to be together forever, you might as well tell me."

"Keep flipping." I flipped to the next page. There was a girl with hazel eyes, tan skin, and dark brown hair with light brown highlights; she was also pretty.

"Who's this?"

"Nicole. I had a fling with her, but she was obsessive."

"So basically you draw every girl you've fucked?"

"Don't say that. I hate when you say such bad words."

"So yes?"

"Yes."

"Who is this?" it was a girl with dark brown hair and really light hazel eyes.

"Zaria. Another fling."

"Her?" a girl with softly curled black hair, tan skin, and dark eyes.

"Libby."

"Her?" straight black hair, olive skin, dark eyes.

"Yasmein."

"Her?" emo girl, olive skin, black hair, dark eyes.

"Seidy."

"You remember the name of every girl you've fucked?"

"Cat."

"Had sex with."

"Yes. I try hard to remember them. I've been inside of them, it would be rude not to remember."

"That's sweet." I flipped the page and it was blank. I flipped another and that was also blank.

"Before you flip that page, promise me you won't think ill of me."

"Okay I promise." I flipped the page and it was my face, "We've never had sex?"

"I know." I flipped it and the next 40 pages were extremely detailed pictures of me, they looked like they were taken with a high def camera.

"You've memorized every detail of my face?"

"I try to memorize every detail of you."

"Do you have a naked picture of me?"

"No. I wouldn't draw that without your permission." he blushed. I handed him his Sketchbook.

"Back to my earlier question, we've never had sex. Why do you have my picture in there?"

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head. It's not that I want to have sex with you; I honestly think I'm in love with you." I was silent much longer than I should have been.

"Already? Damn I'm good." was all I could think of. He busted out laughing. I felt better. I love him, but I can't verbalize it with him.

"Now your end of the deal. What are you?"

"I'm half vampire. My real name is Artemisia Catarina Cullen Giminano. I'm a pyrokinetic."

"I always knew you were hot." He laughed, I blushed.

"I've done my fair share of reading comic books. What is the extent of your power?"

"I can do pretty much anything listed on the wiki page."

"Really?"

"Yes. I even have healing fire, but I've never used it on a human. You seem to hate me taking care of you, so I wanted to heal you."

"Yes. I do hate that you have to take care of me. I feel like I'm a burden to you."

"You're far from being a burden. How many times do I have to tell you what you mean to me?"

"To infinity and beyond. Or at least until you can reply to 'I love you' like a normal person."

"I like you in the wheelchair. That way you can't leave me." I dodged it again.

"Only a crazy man would want to leave you." I ran my fingers through his shoulder length hair. I love his natural waves. I laid down next to him and pulled him close so that we were facing each other and laying on our sides.

"Like I said, I've never done this with a human. It hurts when I do it to my vampire relatives so I'm pretty sure it will be excruciating. I'm sorry." I kissed him again and placed my hand on the small of his back and moved it so that it rested right where he loses feeling. I opened my 'magic' channels and let the flow out of my palms and into him. I crushed my lips to his to silence his screams as I healed him. The shattered bone. Torn nerves. Strained muscles. All of it. When I was done, it retracted back into my body and I removed myself from him.

"Are you okay?"

"Terrible pain, but at least I can feel again." He winced as he sat up.

"You did well." I stroked his chin.

"It only took five minutes, why couldn't you do this before?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but everyone knew about the accident. They would wonder how you got out of the wheelchair in one day." He shrugged it off.

"You're right." He sighed.

"Plus I like taking care of you." I smiled.

"You do enough."

"If you think this is too much, wait until next week. Christmas is fun with the Cullens."

"I know. I lived through one Christmas with you."

"Yeah, but now that you know the secret, they can be themselves."


End file.
